The present invention relates to an electronic time counter, which may be carried, for the diving.
The purpose of the invention is to furnish to divers an apparatus which is presently missing. Such an apparatus would provide for easy checking of the duration of the decompression levels the divers have to respect during their upward motion. Such an apparatus further would furnish a checking means, especially useful in the case of a diving incident or accident, providing the indication of, while the apparatus is emerged, the time which has lapsed between the beginning of the dive and the moment when the diver has decided to undertake his upward motion.